You Addict
by DianeMoon
Summary: Sorte de scène coupée au montage de "Parce que le loup aimait la biche" (quelque part après le chapitre 4). Je vous invite à lire cette première fic pour mieux comprendre l'ambiance de celle-ci.


**Salut à tous. Me revoilà avec ce petit OS, sorte de sequel de "Parce que le loup aimait la biche". **

**On va dire plutôt que c'est une scène coupée, raison pour laquelle il serait mieux de lire la première pour comprendre l'ambiance de celle-ci.**

**Cette fic est de nouveau dédiée à Pouki26, ma boîte de pandore "inspirationnelle", sans qui rien de tout cela ne serait possible. **

**Une petite dédicace aussi à TenshinNeko parce qu'elle écrit trop bien et qu'elle m'a mise au défit de la conquérir.**

* * *

_« Ya pas de soleil quand il part_

_Ya plus de chaleur quand il n'est pas là_

_Et je devrais peut-être l'oublier _

_Mais je suis seul dans l'obscurité _

_Chaque fois qu'il s'en va loin de moi… »_

Imaginez que vous êtes au volant, allant au travail, que vous faites la queue pour payer vos achats d'épicerie ou que vous prenez l'ascenseur. Soudain, vous avez une sensation semblable à celle que vous auriez si votre voiture tombait en panne sur une voie ferrée et qu'un train de marchandises fonçait vers vous. Le cœur vous bat très fort, la poitrine vous fait mal, vous vous sentez étouffer. Autour de vous, tout s'embrouille, les images deviennent floues ou semblent irréelles. Vous croyez subir une crise cardiaque, mourir ou perdre contact avec la réalité mais non : _PANIC ATTACK _! Maintenant imaginez cette situation mille fois exacerbée par la colère et la culpabilité, agrémentée du besoin oppressant de l'addiction qui vous ronge. Vous pourrez alors vous faire une infime idée du calvaire d'un junkie en manque. On pourrait appeler cela _CRACK ATTACK_ ou le destin maudit de Derek Hale. Dans le subconscient embrumé d'icelui, s'amalgamaient espoirs envolés, abris effondrés, amitiés perdues et amours avortés. Un cocktail dépressif qu'aucun homme sur terre, et nonobstant son degré de cruauté, ne mériterait de subir ou en tout cas ne pourrait supporter. Le seul soulagement qu'il lui restait, après l'éphémérité d'une illusion de bonheur, n'était plus que le luxe d'un sentiment de néant. Car pour lui, il s'agissait bien d'un privilège que de ne plus exister à l'égard du cosmos, ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Mais désormais, l'homme ne possédait même plus ce droit, privé de son narcotique salvateur, de son essentiel. Et, traqué par la nébuleuse de son esprit, obligé de lutter jusque dans son sommeil, il se redressa en sursaut de son lit -les muscles tendus à l'extrême- dans un cri d'horreur qui réveilla le jeune-homme endormi à ses côtés.

- De… Derek…calme-toi ! Regarde-moi, respire. Voilà…doucement, c'est fini.

Harassé de fatigue, Stiles s'était lever sans broncher, arraché à des rêves pas plus roses que ceux de son homologue, pour l'entourer de ses bras frêles. Refoulant sa lassitude dans un coin, il tentait de supporter le poids de son ami affalé dans ses bras, la tête niché au creux de son épaule, la respiration haletante. Puis, tendrement, sa main se perdit dans la chevelure d'ébène en une caresse apaisante, dans un énième effort de réconfort. Derek supportait de moins en moins bien son sevrage forcé et toute ses nuits étaient devenues un enfer plus horrible que celui auquel il était accoutumé. Et si le garçon ne le quittait plus la nuit venue pour veiller sur ses somnolences, il commençait à craindre pour la santé mentale de son camarade, songeant sérieusement à lui acheter lui même sa dose de crack. Mais il avait une dette envers lui. Derek lui avait sauvé la vie et l'hyperactif se ferait un point d'honneur de lui sauver la sienne, dusse-t-il en crever pour et avec lui.

- J'en ai besoin Stiles…là, maintenant.

- Non Derek. Tu n'en a pas besoin. Tu peux le surmonter. J'en suis certain.

- Stiles… (soupir) ne me crois pas plus fort que je ne suis.

- Et pourtant tu es bien plus fort que tu ne crois.

Soupirant, l'hyperactif se dégagea de l'étreinte doucement mais fermement, dardant sur lui son regard où brillaient deux soleils. Derek frissonna presque de la puissance qu'il sentait se libérer de ses prunelles. Il savait. Même perdu dans l'océan de sa folie, il savait que Stiles allait lui dire une chose qu'il ne voulait pas entendre. Le gosse était comme ça. Irrémédiablement soûlant mais tellement rempli de sens parfois. Il était son ancre, son poteau mitan, et même sa raison quand la sienne se faisait la malle. Son frère, son ami, oui son complice aussi. Il était tout ça et bien plus encore. Car chaque personne peut compter trois individus dans sa vie : celui qu'il aime, celui qu'il déteste et celui sans qui il ne peut vivre. Mais pour lui, ces trois personnes n'en formait qu'une. Et ça il ne le savait pas encore ou ne voulait pas en prendre conscience. Pour le moment en tout cas. Ou peut être jamais.

« _Dans les ténèbres qui m'enserrent,  
Noires comme un puits où l'on se noie,  
Je rends grâce aux dieux quels qu'ils soient,  
Pour mon âme invincible et fière…_ »

Surpris par ce ton qui lui était inconnu jusqu'à alors, Derek ne pouvait détacher son regard de celui -magnétique- du jeune-homme assis face à lui et tenant fermement ses mains. Stiles se rapprocha un peu plus de son vis-à-vis, son visage à seulement quelques centimètres du sien. Levant une main, il suivit d'un doigt assuré la ligne forte de la mâchoire, avant d'en poser la paume contre la joue drue de l'homme qui ne cessait de le fixer. Dans le demi-jour qui pointait à peine par la fenêtre de cette chambre encore habillée d'obscurité, le garçon semblait irréel en dépit des cernes qui assombrissaient sa jeunesse. Presque malgré lui, ses pommettes pâles se relevèrent en un sourire triste. Il avait besoin d'y croire lui-même pour pouvoir convaincre l'autre. Besoin de combattre ses démons. Besoin de transcender ses propres paroles pour se sentir véritablement invaincu.

« _Dans de cruelles circonstances,  
Tu n'as ni gémi ni pleuré,  
Meurtri par cette existence,  
Tu es debout bien que blessé…_ »

Voilà. Ça c'était du Stiles tout craché. Surprendre là où on ne l'attendait pas, être un roc quand tout partait à la dérive, dire avec des caresses des « _je t'aime_ » qui n'existeraient jamais et lui remonter le moral avec un poème. Captivé par le regard opalin du brun, l'hyperactif ne se rendait même pas compte du pouvoir qu'il exerçait sur lui, du tremblement de ses mains, de sa respiration irrégulière. Ses lèvres bougeaient à peine tandis que sa voix, profonde et rauque, se frayait un chemin dans les recoins les plus intimes du cœur de Derek. Ce son réveillait en lui un besoin bien plus intense, plus impérieux que celui de se shooter. C'était la même appétence qui, dans un moment de perdition, l'avait désespérément poussé à s'emparer de ses lèvres. Pour trop vite les abandonner ensuite. Il avait essayé de juguler ce besoin, de le faire taire et voilà qu'il refaisait surface. S'appropriant sournoisement de son être et se mêlant à son manque pour en faire une nouvelle addiction : lui. Sa personne, sa voix, mais surtout son odeur.

« _Aussi étroit soit le chemin,  
Nombreux les châtiments infâmes, _

_Tu es le maître de ton destin, _

_Tu es le capitaine de ton âme_ ».

Et la digue explosa. Précipitamment, Derek se saisit du visage du garçon et plongea dans son cou sans crier gare, se délectant de cette odeur qui le rendait fou. Cette odeur de caramel et d'eucalyptus, de forêt et de liberté. Il en voulait plus. Beaucoup plus. C'est pourquoi leurs deux tee-shirts allèrent choir rapidement sur le sol tandis qu'il repartait à l'assaut de son obsession à coup de baisers humides. Quant à lui, installé sur les cuisses de l'autre homme, Stiles s'accrochait désespérément à Derek, avide de son corps, affamé de son souffle, se frottant tout contre lui en gémissant de plaisir. Baladant ses doigts sur le velouté se sa peau, son cœur s'emballa quand il réussit à lui extirper un frisson dans un grognement de contentement. Il n'y avait pas de questions, pas d'attente, pas même de pulsion primitive ou animale. Juste un besoin. Ce besoin de sentir la chaleur de l'autre, se sentir désiré, se sentir invaincu. Juste ce besoin de combattre. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, leur âme s'était déjà trouvée et se faisait l'amour avec plénitude. Leur corps ne pouvait donc pas rester insensible à tant d'euphorie. Dès lors, enivré du parfum de son partenaire et à bout de souffle, Derek attrapa son visage en coupe et baisa enfin ses lèvres avec ardeur, dans une joute de langues, de salive et de larmes. Ce baiser avait un goût salvateur, une saveur de délivrance et de bonheur. Stiles y répondit avec félicité, en empoignant fermement les cheveux sombres de son compagnon. Ravagés par leur plaisir, ils se sentaient complets par la seule présence de l'autre et ils se sentirent venir à l'unisson, s'agrippant l'un à l'autre alors que les premiers rayons solaires pénétraient abondamment la pièce. C'est alors que ce cri surgit sans prévenir du plus profond de sa gorge, le secouant avec violence.

- Ce n'est rien Derek, juste un cauchemar. Regarde, je suis là.

Revenant progressivement à la réalité, le susnommé se sentit un peu stupide de se retrouver simplement assis là, dans son lit, un Stiles ensommeillé lui tenant le bras. Un cauchemar ? Son excitation était encore tangible et son palpitant ne cessait de le lui rappeler, tant il semblait vouloir bondir hors de sa poitrine. Pourquoi était-il aussi excité ? Pourquoi avait-il du mal à apaiser les violents soubresauts de son cœur ? Pourquoi se sentait-il subitement heureux, comme … -et c'en était contradictoire- comme s'il venait d'avoir un orgasme ?

- Ça va Derek ?

L'hyperactif semblait préoccupé par l'air perdu du brun et imprimait une pression plus forte sur son bras. Interloqué, Derek ignora superbement l'objet de ses désirs inconscients et regarda par la fenêtre où la lune gibbeuse surplombait Brooklyn de toute sa splendeur. Alors vraiment tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar ? Réfléchissant rapidement à l'intensité de ce qu'il venait de vivre, il n'en était pas moins sûr. Rêve délicieusement réaliste, oui. Mais cauchemar, non. Le Larousse disait : _rêve pénible ou effrayant avec sensation d'oppression et d'angoisse_. Alors, définitivement, non. Appuyant mollement sur l'épaule de son ami pour l'allonger et finir la nuit, Stiles se blottit tout contre lui, lui apportant sa chaleur. Le cœur de Derek fit une embardée et tout son corps s'électrisa. Cette proximité lui était soudainement inconfortable. Sentant sa crispation, le garçon avait posé une main sur son crâne et en câlinait agréablement le cuir chevelu pour le détendre. « _Rendors-toi_ ». Tournant le dos à celui qui faisait naître en lui autant de sensations qu'il ne croyait plus pouvoir ressentir un jour, Derek s'installa en chien de fusil, cachant de son mieux son membre tumescent. Alors c'était donc ça ? Il.. il avait…envie de… Non ! Cela était impossible, il ne pouvait pas, ne devait pas. Pas lui. Et pourtant. Ses yeux, ses lèvres, son odeur … tout en lui l'attirait. Il le voulait.

- Arrête donc de penser, Derek, tu te fais du mal. Rendors-toi. Je suis là.

Stiles s'installa doucement dans son dos, plaçant gentiment une main tout contre son cœur. Et sa chaleur fut comme une assurance silencieuse contre ses doutes et ses peurs. Puis seulement il s'apaisa. Il était gêné, certes, ne savait que faire de cette chaleur à son bas-ventre, sans aucun doute, mais il se sentait vraiment bien. Incroyablement vivant. Les yeux clos, la vision des lèvres du garçon endormi derrière lui s'imposa à son esprit, chassant comme un soleil les ténèbres qui l'entouraient. Il était en paix. Alors voulant y croire, il repassa ces quelques mots en boucle pour lui-même, telle une comptine. Et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il fut emporté dans un profond sommeil.

« _Je suis le maître de mon destin,  
Je suis le capitaine de mon âme_ ».

* * *

**Merci beaucoup si vous êtes arrivez jusque là. Une petite review? Vos impressions me sont d'une grande utilité pour m'améliorer.**

**Les paroles du début ont été traduites de la magnifique chanson "Ain't no sunshine" de Bill Withers et arrangées à ma sauce!**

**Le vers que récitent Stiles sont eux extraits du poème de l'écrivain William Ernest Henley, "Invictus".**

**A très vite!**


End file.
